The blue winter rose
by Potterstark1
Summary: Evelyn stark is like no other person. Born in the cold harsh winter, she has power that even she doesn't understand. How will she take part in the game of thrones. Is she destined to do great or will she have a tragic story. OFC/OMC pairing.


**The Blue Winter Rose**

 **Hey everybody. This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't judge too much. I love game of thrones so I kind of had this story in my head for awhile. Its about a girls name Evelyn Stark, Ned and Catelyn eldest child. Sorry I'm not the best at summaries and grammer. Enjoy please**. ** _I do not own Game of throne it all belongs to George rr Martin. I own only my characters_**

Catelyn

"My lady please come inside the castle it is too cold outside for you" said Maester Luwin

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air. I'm getting tired of being coupe up inside everyday" I replied.

"its for your sake and the new babe you carry" he said.

"i assure you me and the baby are fine"

"i know you worry about lord stark and the war-"

"that's not what I'm worried about, I mean I am worried about him but it is not only that. I feel like something terrible is about to happen, and I don't mean the war"

" you are having a difficulty pregnancy that is all" he said.

I was two moons away from giving birth, and that seems like a life time away. I found out that I was with a child four weeks after my wedding night, the day after Ned left to join Roberts rebellion. Even though I was sad that my husband left, I was beyond over joyed when I found out that I was with a child. Then one moons day later, I started having strange dreams of cold dark nights and howling winds, at first I thought it was nothing but it kept getting stranger and stranger. I started to walk while I was sleeping, like I was in some sort of dreams. In my dream I would walk to the gods wood and swim in the dark lake hearing voices in the distant, I would wake up there not really remembering anything. I couldn't feel the cold winds, it was like I was immune to it. I went to maester Luwin and he said he would give me a potion for my sleep and would post guard at my door. I started to get weak and weak as each day past, I couldn't get out of bed most days and I still kept dreaming those strange dream. Today I woke up feeling much stronger and anxious. I dint know why but I felt like something big would happen today.

" Maybe" I replied to him, keeping my thoughts to myself.

" the sky is dark and the winds are stronger then yesterday, strange" muttered the maester. He looked like he was in deep thoughts.

I look around and notice that it looks as if the sun did not come up this morning even though it was still morning time. The snow was falling faster and faster and the winds kept getting stronger. It was as if winter was coming.

"everyone needs to get inside, the snow and winds are getting stronger" I shouted to the maester, while talking over the howling winds.

"this doesn't make sense, it is one of the hottest summer" he said confusion written all over his face.

"winter cant be coming now"

The sky was dark outside without a trace of stars, the screaming winds banging against the windows, the snow bringing ice cold into people houses. Fire couldn't take the coldness away, people seeking warmth with each other covered in blankets, everything seemed hopeless. There was only one person that was immune to it all.

" my la-lady please re-rest, you can get sick like this, with not cloak on"

" I told you I don't feel anything, and I don't have a fever, I'm going to bed maester"

" my l-lady we mu-must stay together in the great hall"

" I assure you I am fine"

I leave before he can say anything else. I couldn't stay in the hall any longer, I couldn't bear hearing the cries of women and children. The servants and the guards that worked in the castle, that couldn't go home because it was too far were all there along with their children. Everyone kept wondering how would they survive another winter so soon, without proper preparation. They couldn't even send ravens to other lords for help, and it would only get ten times worse. How would Ned and his men win the war when winter has come, it came so fast for the very first time that no one new it would be hear until it actually came.

I place my hand on belly wondering if I was carrying my dead child inside of me. I couldn't feel anything moving inside all day, even though the babe hardly ever moved, I would still feel it alive inside me. Tears well up in my eyes, praying to the gods that my child is alive. I reach my chambers getting ready for bed. I change out of my green gown and leave my shift on, blowing out the candles and leaving one on. I kneel on the bed praying to the gods for Neds safe return and the health of my child. Praying that the winter ends fast. I stare at the candles next to my bed, watching the fire burn the candles, begging the gods, slowly as darkness takes me.

The person sits up in bed, staring blankly at nothing. The light of the candle illuminates her pale face and red hair. The shift outlines the protruding belly as she gets up off the bed, walking quietly out the room. Catelyn walks out of the castle back door in nothing but her white shift. The cold winds and snow do nothing to her, no light to guide her through the dark nights. She walks past the castle and houses, past the stables to the the gods-wood, toward the crying blood red tree. Right next to a single blue rose growing from the snow illuminating through the dark night, white falling snow, and the howling winds. She sits and leans against the god tree, spreads her legs and screams.

Maester Luwin

I reach lady Starks chamber, worrying about her and the babe. I haven't heard from lady stark since she decided to leave the great hall and sleep in her chambers. She has been acting strange all day, not wearing any cloaks against the cold winds and leaving her chambers after so long. Truth is ever since she started carrying a child, shes been acting strange, with the sleep walking and strange dreams. I thought that maybe its because its her first time carrying a child, but I'm not so sure anymore. I wanted to write to lord stark, but at the end decided against it. Now with winter that has come it would be almost impossible to write to him. I couldn't believe that winter has come, there was no sign of it coming, I never heard of such thing. We don't have enough food stored for us to last another winter,and it will only get worst. I open the door to lady stark chamber, expecting her to be asleep, but what I found instead was an empty bed, "lady stark" I call out her name. I walk into the room shining the candle around, but found no sign of her. Realizing where she might be.

"Oh no"

"LADY STARK" I call out, worried where she might be. When I realized she might be at the godwood again, I rushed to the Great hall and assigned about 8 guards to help me look for her outside and the rest to look for her around the castle. I should have known she would continue to sleep walk, even if winter has come. We rush to the godswood hardly able to see anything in the dark of night. We hear screaming through the winds.

"that mu-must be Lady sta-stark" shouted one of the guards.

"Hurry!"

When we arrive I see Lady stark lying against the the godstree with only a white shift and with knees bent and legs spread apart.

" my lady! Are you alright? We must get back to the castle it is-"

"the baby is coming" said Catelyn

"w-what?"

"i said the baby is coming now"

"we must get you back to the castle now"

"no it is coming Now"

I look between her legs and cant see anything. "You, come closer" I shouted to the guard with the fire. I look once more between her legs and can see a head coming out.

"we don't have time to carry you to the castle, and if we move you it can be dangerous for you and the baby" I said to Catelyn. " you have to give birth here"

" I know" she said quietly

" do you have the blanket I told you to get" I said to one of the guards.

"yes maester" he said, while giving me the blanket

"good, also set a big fire, we will need all the warmth we can get" I said to the guard. " now my lady you have to push"

_- _ – - - - - - - - - _ - - -

Eight guards with torches of fire were surrounded by a big bonfire, shivering in the cold night despite the fire, it seemed that winds and snow were getting worse. The maester was tending to the lady while she was whimpering.

"just keep pushing, my lady, its almost out"

"i cant do no more, I'm too tired" cried catelyn

"just one more big push"

She takes one big breath then pushes with all her might. Her screams echoed as the winds into the night, as the fire around them blew out, leaving only darkness.

I never felt so tired in my life, not when I was only but eight names day when I fell into the stream by my house and had to swim for hours to reach land, not when Ned and I spent long night taking pleasure from each other bodies, not even while I carried my baby in me, but when I was holding my darling Evelyn in my arm and looking at the face of a goddess, with pale skin as snow, red rosy lips, black tuft of hair on top of her head, a buttons nose, and eyes as blue as winter rose the only light in the dark, I felt exhaustion deep in my bones. I became aware of the ice cold winds and snow against my bare skin, the darkness surrounding me, and the blue eyes of my beautiful daughter staring at me, the only warmth I had.

Not a sound coming coming out of her lips.

"why is she so q-quiet" I whispered.

"my la-lady we n-need to take you b-b-back to the castle, we w-will check the babe th-there"

"shes so quiet"

_- _ _ _ - - _- _ - - _ - - - _ - – _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"it seems that winter has come and gone, like it only happened for one day" said Luwin

" I feels like winter came only for Evelyn, that some how it was linked to her, maybe its a sign from the gods" I said.

" which gods, the old or the new"

" the old. I did give birth to Evelyn in the the godswood" I said

"maybe, maybe not, but that child is special" said Luwin

" I know" I replied, while looking at down at Evelyn. Her beautiful eyes were closed and her red rosy lips formed a small O. I could not believe that I could give birth to such beautiful baby. She seemed like she was inhuman, like an angel sent from the gods. Her long black eyelashes kissed her snowy skin, she seemed to have this ethereal glow. Evelyn eyes fluttered open revealing her stunning blue eyes, the color of winter rose.

" I never seen blue eyes like those before, they seem unreal"

" I know, she is unreal"

" when she grows up, no one will match her beauty, she is gods sent"

" is she well? She seems so small" I asked.

" yes it is true she is small considering she didn't grow fully, but she is fine. Maybe a little weak, but not sickly, she has a healthy glow, a true winter baby" he replied.

" I fear for her, not because she is weak, if she can survive a birth such as hers she is bound to be strong, but because of her beauty. Men would lose their mind over her, wars would start for her, it is dangerous to be this beautiful. Already she is the most enchanting creature that has ever lived, but once she grows older..."

" I should tell you that you worry too much , but I'm afraid you may be right. She seems to unreal, like some type of mythical creature. Already a war is started over a stark lady-"

" Lyanna looks nothing like my daughter. Evelyn is far more beautiful than Lyanna is"

"of course, but we shouldn't jump to conclusion on what might happen, it would be best if no one meets her yet."

"i agree"

"now I must go and attend to the mess outside. We need to stock up with food, just in case winter might come back. I must also write letters to the lords and lady about what has happened and of course lord stark on the beautiful daughter he has" said measter while closing the door on the way out.

I look down at my daughter, getting ready to feed her. She never cries when she is hungry or uncomfortable, but I could just tell when she needs feeding. I pull my shift down revealing my breast, moving her to my nipple. She presses her small face to my breast nuzzling me, looking for her source of food. I feel her latch on to my nipple , suckling. She makes small mewing noise as she suckles from my breast.

"you are hungry baby, yes you are" I cooed to her.

" nothing will ever harm you my beautiful blue winter rose"

 **Tell me what you guys think, and what I should work on. I'm going to introduce new characters and little more magic. So let me know if I should continue this story. thanks**


End file.
